


Город

by neks6737, Shunn



Category: B.A.P, DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band), Infinite (Band), f(x)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neks6737/pseuds/neks6737, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunn/pseuds/Shunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во всем мире есть маленькие заброшенные города, к которым ведет поворот не туда. В один далеко не прекрасный день Сонгю и Ухён заблудились и попали в один из таких городов, наполненный пылью и сожалениями о прошлом. Поначалу Ухён думал, что главное — выбраться из зловещего места, но потом жизнь поставила его перед страшным выбором</p>
            </blockquote>





	Город

Бензин у них закончился неподалеку от Хэнама, на маленькой проселочной дороге, ведущей непонятно куда.   
— Почему ты не проверил? – вежливо спросил Сонгю, выбираясь из машины, но на лице у него было отчетливо написано «какого хрена» и «ты дебил, Ухён».   
— Прости, — пробормотал Ухён, зачем-то открывая капот, словно надеялся, что мотор заведется магическим способом.   
— Вот дерьмо.  
Совсем не то, что хочешь услышать в ответ на извинения.   
Сонгю покрутил головой, размял правую руку, затем левую. Часы на приборной панели отсчитали пять минут, затем десять – мимо не проехало ни одной машины. Ухён опустился на дорогу, прямо в пыль, и уставился вдаль, пока у него не начали слезиться глаза. Он знал, что это его вина, надо было проверить уровень топлива еще вчера, но они в очередной раз поругались с Сонгю, и он забыл посмотреть на датчик, пока тот не начал трагично пищать посередине места, которого нет на карте.   
На карте действительно не оказалось этой дороги, Ухён уже пять раз проверил. Если бы не его плохая память, он бы уже спросил Сонгю, как тот ухитрился свернуть с центральной трассы, но сейчас предпочитал молчать, щуриться на небо, вслушиваться в тишину, напоенную стрекотом цикад. Бутылка с водой нагрелась в его ладонях, красные волосы Сонгю на солнце отливали алым шелком, и совершенно не хотелось куда-то торопиться. Ухёну казалось, что он готов остаток жизни просидеть в дорожной пыли, чувствуя как струйки пота медленно текут по спине.   
— Тут что, вообще машин не бывает? – Сонгю рассерженно пнул колесо. – Съездили на море, блин.   
Ухён недоуменно уставился на него, резкий сердитый голос вырвал его из полудремы и на долю секунды он растерялся — что этот сердитый чужак делает рядом с ним и почему так кричит? Он медленно моргнул и когда в следующий раз открыл глаза, перед ним стоял до последней морщинки изученный Ким Сонгю и недовольно кривил губы.   
— Нам надо найти какой-нибудь город или деревню, должны же они быть поблизости.   
Спустя полтора часа и десяток километров на восток Ухён мечтал только о том, чтобы доползти хоть куда-нибудь. Вода давно закончилась, редкие деревья, побитые солнцем до коричнево-бумажной сухости листьев, не спасали от жары, кроссовки, еще утром белоснежные, стали серыми от вездесущей дорожной пыли. Сонгю упрямо молчал.  
Ухён был уже готов просить Сонгю повернуть обратно и идти в другую сторону, чтобы попытаться вернуться к центральной трассе, когда споткнулся обо что-то, явно не похожее на ветку или камень.   
— Эй! – он махнул рукой, пытаясь привлечь внимание ушедшего вперед Сонгю. – Иди-ка сюда, я кое-что нашел.  
Этим «что-то» оказался дорожный указатель, валяющийся на обочине. Время и жуки давно сточили деревянный столб, к которому он крепился, а белая краска почти облупилась с фанерного щита.  
— «Посл… …ворот», — неуверенно прочитал Сонгю и пожал плечами. – Ерунда какая-то.   
— Указатель на то и указатель, чтобы на что-то указывать, — довольно улыбнулся Ухён. – Так что мы идем в правильном настроении, хоть что-то впереди, но будет.

 

Городок показался неожиданно и очень быстро, им пришлось всего лишь завернуть за небольшой пригорок. Воодушевленные, они сначала прибавили шаг, пытаясь скорее добраться до первых домов, но чем ближе они подходили, тем отчетливее понимали, что не все хорошо складывается. Несмотря на начавшиеся сумерки, город оставался тихим, темным и безжизненным. В домах не зажглись лампы, на улицах не было людей, а витрины и двери магазинов оказались запертыми.   
— Похоже, перекусить в кафе нам не грозит, — Ухён попытался рукавом протереть грязное оконное стекло и заглянуть внутрь заведения с заманчивым названием «Быстро и вкусно».  
Сонгю сел прямо на бордюр, пачкая светлые джинсы, и запрокинул голову вверх, изучая уже покрасневшее закатное небо.   
— Я отсюда точно не уйду ближайшие часов десять. Спать хочу.   
Ухён плюхнулся рядом, с наслаждением вытягивая уставшие ноги, прошелся изучающим взглядом по окрестностям и медленно протянул, указывая на небольшую гостиницу на другой стороне улицы:  
— Мне кажется, или вон та дверь достаточно хлипкая?  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы вломились в чужой дом? – Сонгю с недоумением уставился на него, вывеска над гостиницей заскрипела и закачалась под порывом ветра.   
Ухён поежился, потирая голые руки, жалея, что не прихватил из машины куртку.   
— Вряд ли хозяев это сейчас заботит, — он решительно встал и потянул Сонгю за запястье. – Переночуем тут, а завтра поищем другой город. 

 

Дверь открылась неожиданно легко, словно только и ждала, пока хоть кто-нибудь к ней прикоснется, колокольчик тускло звякнул, сообщая, что пожаловали гости, но никто не вышел к ним навстречу.   
В гостинице пахло пылью и почему-то лавандой. Сухой, почти неуловимый аромат, от которого Ухёну захотелось чихнуть, он даже нос наморщил, но запах исчез так же внезапно, как появился.   
— Надо было спальники взять, — Сонгю с брезгливым выражением потыкал носком кроссовки кровать, застеленную полуистлевшим бельем. Наверное, в прошлой жизни его постирали и приготовили для новых постояльцев, а потом забыли здесь, как выцветшие картины или фотографии, сразу не разберешь, и сломанные часы, со стрелками навсегда застывшими на без пяти полночь.   
— Матрас есть и ладно, — Ухён решительно сдернул простыни и одеяло, отряхнул ладонью постель и устроился на скрипучей кровати.   
— Не нравится мне это все.   
— Ты сам сказал, что дальше никуда не пойдешь.   
Сонгю уселся на край кровати и начал медленно расшнуровывать кроссовки, стараясь не глядеть на Ухёна. Казалось, что его плечи дрожат, хотя, скорее всего, это была игра света и теней сквозь запыленные окна.   
— Да не разувайся ты.   
Но Ухён, несмотря на собственные слова, тоже скинул на пол обувь, не потрудившись ее расшнуровать. В животе противно заурчало, напоминая, что в последний раз он ел рано утром. Сонгю аккуратно улегся рядом, стараясь не прикасаться, и преувеличенно громко засопел, делая вид, что спит.   
Ухён уставился на покрытый трещинами потолок, похожий на карту несуществующего города – с улицами, что вели в никуда. Гостиница напоминала ему декорации к плохому фильму ужасов, старая, пыльная, с размытыми картинами на стенах, только шагов над головой не хватало или зловещего ветра в трубах.   
Сонгю смешно хлюпнул носом, потом все-таки придвинулся к Ухёну, положил голову ему на плечо.   
— Тебе не страшно? – пробормотал он, теплое дыхание коснулось шеи.   
— Немного, — честно сознался Ухён. – Но это все ужастики на ночь, вот воображение и прикалывается.   
— Скорее всего, — Сонгю еще раз вздохнул, в этот раз совсем тихо, и потерся носом о его плечо.   
Ухён поцеловал его в макушку, закинул ногу на бедро, чтобы согреться.   
Он уже почти заснул, когда ему действительно послышался шорох – шорох свежей, до хруста накрахмаленной, простыни под его спиной. 

 

Прошло уже почти полчаса, Сонгю тихо сопел ему в шею, а Ухён все так же лежал с открытыми глазами и боялся пошевелиться, чтобы не разбудить. На улице, судя по звукам, поднимался ураган, и ему оставалось лишь радоваться, что они нашли этот город, ночевать на улице в таких условиях было бы сомнительным удовольствием. Ветер выл, проникая через щели в рассохшихся рамах, молодое деревце жасмина, выросшее прямо возле дома, гнуло тонкие ветки и било ими в окна. Ухён поежился от холода и прижался плотнее к Сонгю, как вдруг внезапно все резко прекратилось, и в наступившей оглушительной тишине раздалось мерное тиканье настольных часов.   
Ухён закрыл глаза и попытался успокоиться. Подумаешь, часы внезапно пошли. Ему почти удалось убедить себя в том, что ничего странного не происходит, но по потолку неожиданно пробежали светлые пятна от фар проезжающего мимо автомобиля, и его словно подбросило с кровати. Автомобиль? Значит, можно взять немного бензина и выбраться отсюда!   
Путаясь в шнурках кроссовок, он торопливо обулся и встал, прислушиваясь к шуму на улице. Водитель, судя по звукам, остановился в паре домов от гостиницы, и Ухёну стоило поспешить, пока тот не уехал, потому что шансы встретить в этом богом забытом уголке другой автомобиль явно стремились к нулю.   
— Я скоро вернусь, — прошептал он сонному Сонгю, который проснулся от шума и теперь смотрел на него расфокусированным непонимающим взглядом, и выскочил в коридор, сразу же ошарашено замерев на пороге. Коридор, до этого темный и обветшалый, теперь освещала пара ламп, горевших под небольшими зелеными плафонами, вдоль стены стояли фикусы в больших кадках, а сами стены явно лишь недавно выкрасили. В самом конце коридора стояли все те же, давно остановившиеся часы, и Ухён заворожено следил за тем, как минутная стрелка подошла к полуночи.  
— Привет, — девушка в нежно-голубой форме с бейджиком на груди вынырнула из-за поворота. – Вы новые постояльцы?   
Он растерялся, не зная, что ответить, и только нечленораздельно промычал что-то, больше похожее на «помогите». Ухён покорно ждал, когда острые зубы вопьются ему в шею, а когти в грудь, но девушка прошла мимо, цокая каблучками, и вежливо помахала на прощание. Дверь в номер скрипнула, растрепанный Сонгю показался на пороге.   
— Что здесь происходит? – с удивлением спросил он и провел ладонью по стене, а потом с недоумением уставился на свои пальцы, словно ожидал увидеть там пыль.  
— Сматываемся отсюда, — Ухён вновь схватил его за запястье и потянул к запасному выходу.   
Почему-то он был уверен, что дверь окажется закрытой, или на пороге их будут ждать кошмарные монстры, поэтому с облегчением вздохнул, когда они без заминки выбрались на улицу.   
Но радоваться оказалось рано – ожила не только гостиница, но и весь город. Сияли вывески и витрины, по тротуарам ездили машины, повсюду слышался голоса и приглушенный смех. Совсем рядом с гостиницей под громкую музыку из старенького магнитофона танцевали два парня в потертых джинсах и одинаковых белых футболках. На долю секунды Ухён позавидовал их синхронности, он и сам когда-то мечтал стать звездой, даже организовал в школе группу, но быстро понял, что жизнь под неусыпным контролем не для него.   
— Привет, — один из танцоров неожиданно остановился и уставился на них.   
— Привет, — эхом повторил второй, замирая в той же позе, что его партнер.   
— Ты Сонгю? – спросил первый и протянул руку для приветствия. – Рад познакомиться.   
Ухёна оба словно не замечали.   
«Не разговаривай с незнакомцами» — эта мысль быстро промелькнула в голове, и он потянул Сонгю за собой, не слушая его протестов. «Не разговаривай с незнакомцами, не ходи в подвал один, не будь блондинкой» — наверное, существовали другие правила выживания в фильме ужасов, но сейчас Ухён мог припомнить только эти. Сердце в груди колотилось, как сумасшедшее, по спине бежали мурашки, во рту появился привкус горечи. Он с недоумением понял, что его ноги дрожат, а в глазах темнеет с каждым шагом, словно от недостатка кислорода.   
До конца вроде бы небольшой улицы они добирались достаточно долго, чтобы это показалось пугающим. Ухён шарахался в сторону от прохожих, каждый раз утягивая Сонгю за собой – он так и не решился отпустить его запястье. Тот был удивительно молчаливым, изучающе вертел головой по сторонам и выглядел совершенно очарованным тем, что видел.   
Когда очередной житель призрачного городка – серьезный молодой парень с фотоаппаратом в руках — поздоровался с Сонгю, тот улыбнулся в ответ и открыл было уже рот, но Ухён просто закрыл ему рот ладонью.   
— Пошли уже, — зло прошипел он. – Да что с тобой такое?   
— А с тобой что? Разве не любопытно? – Сонгю пожал плечами и широко зевнул. – Они не выглядят опасными.  
Ухён промолчал, но очень красноречиво закатил глаза.   
Добравшись до последнего дома – милого двухэтажного коттеджа с зеленой крышей и забором из белого штакетника, полностью оплетенным плющом и декоративным хмелем, Ухён глубоко вздохнул и шагнул за пределы города, а спустя всего пару секунд недоуменно захлопал глазами.   
Он тяжело дышал, футболка прилипла к мокрой от пота спине, в руке по- прежнему была теплая ладонь Сонгю, улица все так же сверкала огнями, а коттедж, белый забор и шанс на побег остались на другом ее конце. 

 

— Не может быть, невозможно…  
Ухён стоял на перекрестке в центре города, возле небольшой статуи и все, что он хотел сейчас – немедленно проснуться, потому что происходящее все больше начинало напоминать кошмарный сон— лабиринт после просмотра третьесортного ужастика.  
— Ущипни меня! – недоверчиво покосившись на непривычно серьезного Ухёна, Сонгю тем не менее послушно ущипнул его за предплечье. – Черт, больно!   
— И как нам теперь выбираться? – спокойно поинтересовался Сонгю,   
машинально поглаживая покрасневшую после щипка кожу Ухёна. – Если мы…   
Сонгю внезапно пошатнулся и, охнув, схватился за голову:  
— Все кружится перед глазами. Нужно сесть.  
Осмотревшись по сторонам в поисках места, куда можно было бы посадить побледневшего как мел Сонгю, Ухён обнаружил деревянную скамью возле замеченного ранее памятника. Осторожно придерживая за талию, он довел Сонгю и уложил, пристроив голову себе на колени. Сам же откинулся на спинку скамьи и прикрыл глаза, пережидая приступ острой паники. Пальцы осторожно поглаживали влажные от пота красные пряди задремавшего Сонгю, отливающие в свете фонарей темным багрянцем, а усталость накатывала мягкими волнами на измученное тяжелым днем и сумбурной ночью тело. Ухён сам не заметил, как заснул.

 

С утра он долго не мог сообразить, где находится. В горле першило от пыли, во рту пересохло, желудок протестующе бурчал от голода.   
«Блядь, больше никогда не буду пить», — первые пару минут Ухёну показалось, что они просто хорошо погуляли на очередной вечеринке, и весь этот странный город, и заброшенная гостиница, и сломанная машина ему просто привиделись. Он сел на кровати, моргая, пару раз оглушительно чихнул и только потом решил оглядеться по сторонам.   
В солнечном свете гостиница выглядела еще более убого, чем накануне: обои клочками свисали от стен, штукатурка на потолке практически везде отслоилась и осыпалась на пол, чтобы смешаться с серой пылью, которая окончательно захватила это место.   
Ухён прижал ладони к глазам, сосредоточился, убрал пальцы, но гостиница никуда не исчезла, она окружала его облупленными стенами, покосившимися дверными косяками, нависала потрескавшимся потолком. Машинально он протянул руку к тумбочке, нащупал бутылку минералки и успел сделать большой глоток, прежде чем сообразил, что вода у них закончилась еще вечером. Он с трудом подавил желание отшвырнуть бутылку в угол и заорать, вместо этого Ухён зачем-то уставился на этикетку – обычная «Аква Минерале», произведена в этом году, без всяких зловещих символов и тайных посланий на обратной стороне. Странный какой-то город: то шоу по ночам устраивает, то водой по утрам угощает. Ухён попытался вспомнить хоть один фильм ужасов с похожим сюжетом, но перед глазами мелькали только маньяки с бензопилами и визжащие полуголые блондинки. Наверное, ему давно стоило пересмотреть свои пристрастия в современном кинематографе. Мысленно пообещав себе, что как только они выберутся отсюда, он обязательно скачает всю классику хоррор-фильмов и выучит все правила поведения для их героев, Ухён осторожно коснулся ладонью щёки Сонгю. Тот что-то недовольно пробурчал, попытался отвернуться и укрыться одеялом с головой, но его пальцы схватили пустоту.  
— Еще пять минут, Ухён, пожалуйста.   
— Ты и так проспал все утро. Вставай, нам нужно выбираться отсюда.   
— Не хочу я никуда выбираться, — Сонгю наконец сел на кровати и сонно уставился на Ухёна. – Давай еще немного поспим, а? Куда нам торопиться?   
— Нам нужно найти бензин и убраться сюда подальше. Не нравится мне это место.   
— А что тебе не нравится? По-моему, симпатичная гостиница, не скажешь, что заброшенная.   
Ухён в очередной раз внимательно осмотрелся – если это не заброшенная, то он готов выучить все синонимы для «покинутый», «пыльный» и «пугающий».   
— Вот вся эта куча пыли и отвалившиеся обои – симпатичное место? – дрожащим голосом уточнил он.  
— Не вижу я никакой горы пыли, дай поспать, — Сонгю решительно вырвал у него из рук бутылку с водой, сделал глоток и опять упал на матрас, немедленно отрубившись.  
Сколько бы Ухён не тряс его, не хлестал по щекам, не умолял открыть глаза, тот либо никак не реагировал, либо вяло отмахивался. В животе снова противно заурчало, теперь уже не от голода, а от страха. Он понимал, что не сможет на руках унести Сонгю, а своими ногами тот явно отказывался идти. С каждой секундой переделка, в которую они угодили, казалась все менее веселой, а город все более зловещим. Громко ругаясь и проклиная все на свете, Ухён надел кроссовки и вышел из гостиницы – что угодно, лишь бы не торчать в номере рядом со «Спящей красавицей». На улице по-прежнему не было людей, лишь ветер гонял обертку из-под шоколадки, которую Сонгю вчера выбросил мимо урны. От давящей тишины неожиданно зазвенело в ушах, голову повело, и Ухён схватился за стену, чтобы не упасть. В мутном окне бара напротив гостиницы ему почудилось лицо – парень с розовыми волосами, широко улыбаясь, смотрел на его жалкие попытки сделать пару шагов. Он открыл рот, пытаясь попросить о помощи, пытаясь закричать, но вместо этого только пустил слюну изо рта. Пока он смущенно вытирал губы, незнакомец исчез – да, скорее всего, там его никогда не было, просто глюки из-за голода и страха.   
Ухён еще несколько минут простоял, вцепившись в стену, пока головокружение не прошло, а в глазах не перестало темнеть. Наконец, решившись, он сделал шаг, потом второй. Прогнав непрошенный образ Сонгю, вчера медленно осевшего на землю, Ухён повел плечами и решил еще раз пройтись до вчерашнего дома, который мысленно называл исключительно как «выход из сраного города.  
До угла дома он дошел довольно бодро, не глазея по сторонам и не отвлекаясь ни на что, но стоило ему увидеть покосившийся забор, который был когда-то белым, а теперь посерел от времени, он притормозил. А что, если сумев уйти, он не сможет вернуться? А как же Сонгю?   
— Да ладно, сюда же зашли без проблем. И я вернусь, — пробормотал себе под нос Ухён и сделал один шаг вперед. Потом, поколебавшись, второй. Так, не спеша, он дошел до самой крайней границы и замер, не решаясь сделать последний шаг.   
— Черт! – от удара ногой деревянный забор треснул, а Ухён безвольно опустился вниз и обнял колени руками. Образовавшийся от трещины острый скол неприятно колол спину между лопатками, но Ухён, сердитый сам на себя, не отодвигался. – Ну и что мне теперь делать?  
Летящая в сторону городка ворона развернулась, огибая его по широкой дуге. Он проводил ее тоскливым взглядом, сожалея, что они с Сонгю оказались не настолько умными, чтобы бежать из этого проклятого городка как можно быстрее и не оглядываясь.  
— Ладно, пора возвращаться, — Ухён встал, отряхнулся и спокойно, не оборачиваясь, зашагал в обратную сторону.

Он притормозил возле замеченного еще вчера кафе и, не раздумывая ни секунды, высадил входную дверь. Может, шансы найти горячее жаркое и стремились к нулю, но вот консервы – это уже что-то более реальное. Кафе оказалось крохотным, всего на несколько столиков и, судя по фотографиям на стене, было семейным. Два парня, примерно одного возраста, ярко улыбались практически на каждом снимке, менялось лишь окружение. На одной из фотографий они стояли вдвоем, а лица терялись в тени от козырьков одинаковых бейсболок с логотипом «Чикаго буллз».  
— Похожи на братьев, — Ухён ребром ладони вытер пыль и присмотрелся к навсегда застывшим лицам. – Интересно, что с ними случилось? Со всеми?   
На одном из пластиковых столиков обнаружился графин с какой-то жидкостью, и Ухён, приподняв тяжелую стеклянную пробку, осторожно понюхал. Виски, причем неплохой. Заглянув за барную стойку, он обнаружил стакан и уже потянулся за ним, как замер, не решаясь взять его в руки. Это был идеально чистый стакан без малейшего следа пыли на нем.  
— Ну нахрен, — Ухён с внезапно проснувшейся злостью смахнул графин со стола и пошел в сторону неприметной двери, ведущей во внутренние помещения.  
Дверь открылась перед ним, словно ее толкнул кто-то невидимый, и он в очередной раз сглотнул вязкую слюну, пытаясь протолкнуть комок в горле. Так вот что чувствуют заложники маленьких заброшенных городов – жажду, голод и липкий, удушающий страх, от которого дрожат руки и слабеют ноги. Ухён никогда не считал себя трусом, но сейчас был готов как девчонка визжать и подпрыгивать от любого подозрительного шороха и скрипа.   
Кладовка оказалась девственно пуста, если не считать вездесущей пыли и банки с консервированными бобами, которую не только предусмотрительно открыли, но и положили рядом ложку. Город явно не хотел, чтобы он тут загнулся от голода и жажды.   
Ухён облизнул пересохшие губы и воровато схватил банку, словно боялся, что ее отнимут, или она испарится у него в руках. Он подумал о Сонгю, о том, что нужно отнести ему еду, а еще о том, что нельзя трогать заколдованную пищу, если не хочешь, чтобы проклятье перекинулось на тебя. Но его желудку сейчас было плевать на всех бойфрендов мира, а заодно на сказки и легенды, он хотел жрать-жрать-жрать, причем немедленно.   
«Я только одну ложечку», — непонятно кому прошептал Ухён, продолжая с силой сжимать банку.   
Это оказались самые вкусные бобы в его жизни. После первой ложечки последовала вторая, потом третья, затем банка наполовину опустела, а потом у Ухёна вновь закружилась голова, перед глазами поплыли цветные пятна и он схватился за стеллаж, чтобы не рухнуть на пол и не рассыпать драгоценные бобы. 

 

— Эй, чувак, просыпайся, — его с силой потрясли за плечо, приложили к щекам влажное полотенце, потом снова встряхнули.   
Ухён неохотно разлепил глаза и в ужасе уставился на одного из братьев с фотки. Он был все в том же кафе, только вместо облупившейся краски и грязных полов оно сияло чистотой, уютом и, кажется, недавним ремонтом. Фотографии словно повесили совсем недавно, они еще не успели выцвести, и теперь стало понятно – парни на них не братья, просто неуловимо похожи то ли прическами, то ли выражением лиц.   
— Ты отрубился прямо за столиком, — продолжил этот самый брат, то есть, не брат. Говорил он с явным, хотя не раздражающим акцентом, вроде бы китайским. – Сэхун настолько ужасно готовит?  
— Вовсе нет, — на автомате ответил Ухён, пытаясь выдавить вежливую улыбку. — Напротив. Просто я, наверное, очень устал.   
— С новенькими такое часто случается. Меня, кстати, Лухан зовут, — новый знакомый протянул ему руку, и он машинально ее пожал, пытаясь сообразить, спит ли он или находится в другой реальности. – Если ты хочешь знать, где твой приятель, то я видел его с Мёнсу, они собирались заглянуть к Дону и Ховону.   
— Дону? Ховон? – тупо переспросил Ухён, не понимая, о ком вообще идет речь. Он даже не сразу сообразил, что «его приятелем» Лухан назвал Сонгю.   
— Бар напротив гостиницы. Тебя там тоже ждут. Передай Дону, что мы заглянем, но чуть попозже, нужно дождаться кое-кого.   
Ухён встал, поклонился на автомате и потянулся за кошельком, который, как ни странно, все еще оставался в кармане джинсов.   
— Не надо, — Лухан покачал головой. – За все заплачено. Сэхун, Сэхуна, сколько ты еще будешь возиться? – крикнул он, моментально теряя к Ухёну интерес.   
Тот, пятясь, выбрался из кафе, словно боялся оторвать взгляд от светлых, крашеных, волос Лухана. Словно от этого взгляда зависела вся его жизнь.   
Лишь оказавшись за дверью – ну надо же, на месте, словно не Ухён снял ее с петель часом ранее – он наконец-то решился повернуться спиной к Лухану.

 

Ухён вроде бы сообразил, о каком баре шла речь – том самом, где он еще днем заметил парня с розовыми волосами, и теперь шел в ту сторону, уже не обращая внимания на людей, встречающихся по пути.   
Видимо, правду говорили – если постоянно чего-то бояться, то рано или поздно устаешь от этого. Вот и Ухён уже на вторую ночь смотрел на здоровающихся с ним людей без прежнего панического ужаса, прагматично рассудив, что раз до сих пор на него никто не кинулся с желанием разорвать на куски, то и шарахаться не стоит. Но желания поговорить с кем-либо из них у него по-прежнему не было, хватило с него и этого странного парня.  
В прошлую ночь он был слишком занят, потому что тащил за собой инертного Сонгю и боялся, теперь же Ухён внимательно рассматривал проклятый городок. Первое, что бросилось ему в глаза – слишком много молодых людей. Точнее, он не встретил вообще ни одного старого или хотя бы средних лет человека. То и дело ему попадались парочки или дружеские компании, приветливо машущие ему, и он никак не мог избавиться от мысли, что все эти люди ему знакомы. Непрошенное, невольное узнавание занозой засело в мозгу, и Ухён с большим трудом сдерживался, чтобы не назвать очередного встретившегося по имени, которое каплей висело на кончике его языка, готовое сорваться в любой момент. Он все больше нервничал, прибавлял шаг и отворачивался от людей.   
К бару Ухён добирался почти бегом, и когда он, наконец, зашел внутрь, сильно хлопнув тяжелой дверью, то ему пришлось наклониться в попытке отдышаться. 

 

Сонгю он нашел в самом углу, в компании того самого серьезного фотографа, с которым они столкнулись в прошлый раз. Рядом сидели еще два парня, и если первого он легко узнал по розовым волосам и широкой улыбке, то второй показался ему совершенно непримечательным. Все четверо казались давно знакомыми и непринужденно болтали о чем-то, Ухён не слышал их голосов из-за работающего музыкального аппарата.   
При виде Сонгю, смеющегося и вполне довольного жизнью, к горлу Ухёна подкатила тошнота. Хотелось подскочить, схватить его за руку и бежать до тех пор, пока сердце не выскочит из груди. Вместо этого он широко улыбнулся и подпрыгнул на месте, размахивая обеими руками. На секунду ему показалось что-то недоброе в лице обернувшегося на шум Мёнсу, когда тот заметил его, усмехнулся и махнул рукой. Уже спустя мгновение улыбка из зловещего оскала превратилась в откровенно смущенную, когда тот заметил, с каким нескрываемым отвращением на него уставился Ухён.  
— И знать не хочу, откуда я знаю его имя, — пробормотал себе под нос Ухён, не спеша, подходя к столику.  
— Привет, — он засмеялся преувеличенно громко, хлопая Сонгю по плечу. – Мне Лухан сказал, где вас искать. Не против, если заберу своего парня, и мы выйдем, прогуляемся?   
Сонгю недоуменно округлил глаза и посмотрел сначала на Дону и Ховона, которые переглянулись и молча пожали плечами, потом перевел взгляд на Мёнсу, который с непроницаемым видом буркнул под нос всего лишь одно слово: «Сонёль». Наконец, Сонгю уставился на озадаченного таким поведением Ухёна и ткнул себе в грудь указательным пальцем:  
— Ты обо мне, что ли?   
— Эм… — глубокомысленно протянул Ухён и сел рядом, при этом судорожно пытаясь понять – какого хрена тут происходит? И что ему делать теперь, потому что Сонгю, похоже, окончательно сошел с ума. – Плохая шутка, да?  
— Да нет, — протянул Сонгю и неуверенно моргнул, словно пытался очнуться от затянувшегося сна. – Да, конечно, ты мой парень.   
Последние слова прозвучали жалко и неубедительно, и Ухён с трудом подавил желание побиться головой о стол или стену. Город его теперь не просто пугал, он раздражал, выводил из себя, как все эти Дону и Ховоны с улыбками манекенов, застывшие рядом. Почему-то легко было представить, как кто-то из них достает из- спины припрятанную бензопилу, а второй ласково шепчет «Ну что, детка, поиграем».  
— Извини, я, наверное, просто не выспался, — Сонгю примирительно накрыл ладонью его руку.  
«Какого черта, ты весь день спал», — фраза крутилась на кончике языка Ухёна, но он так ее не сказал. Не хватало еще устраивать тут семейную сцену.   
— Привет, мы не опоздали?   
Очередные знакомые незнакомцы устроились на стуле, и все, включая Сонгю, синхронно качнули головами. «Сонёль и Сонджон», — имена удобно устроилось в памяти Ухёна, вместе с Мёнсу, Дону и Ховоном. Было легко представить, как они вместе вываливаются из шумного бара, хлопая друг друга по плечам, как спорят — пицца или бургеры, как выбирают фильм, чтобы пойти в кино…  
От этой легкости в ушах у Ухёна в очередной раз просигналил тревожный звонок. Город играл с ним в какую-то странную игру, и он никак не мог сообразить по каким же правилам. Каждый раз, когда ему казалось, что они играют в шахматы, на столе появлялись карты и начинался «покер».   
— Я сейчас вернусь, мне нужно подышать, — Дону и Ховон отодвинулись, пропуская его, но он всем телом ощущал, как они смотрят ему вслед, пока он добирался до двери.   
Вчерашние танцоры опять выделывали сложные па рядом с микрофоном. Ухёна словно толкнули в спину, и он шагнул к ним, вплетаясь в сложный ритм, предчувствуя каждое движение, каждый взмах рукой, словно уже не одну вечность танцевал рядом с ними. Краем глаза он заметил Лухана и Сэхуна, одобрительно помахавшего им рукой, девчонку в мини-шортах, застывшую с баночкой «кока-колы», пацана в бейсболке, надвинутой на один глаз. Казалось, город постепенно подбирался к ним троим, жадно всматриваясь в танец, постепенно сужая кольцо.   
— Беги, пока можешь, — шепнул на ухо один из танцоров, с мягкими, пухлыми губами и глазами дикой кошки. – Он не может до тебя дотянуться.   
— Пока не может, — добавил второй, — и Ухён различил такой же акцент, как у Лухана. – Но это ненадолго. Впрочем, тебе рещать.   
— А Сонгю? – жалобно переспросил он. — Как же без Сонгю?  
— Для него уже поздно, — танцоры одинаковым жестом развели руки и низко поклонились публике, касаясь кончиками пальцев тротуара.   
Возникший из пустоты Дону, громко зааплодировал.   
— Я не знал, что ты так умеешь, — он обнял Ухёна за плечи и повел к бару. – Ты должен обязательно станцевать для нас. Еще парочку раз.   
Почему-то «еще парочку раз» в его устах прозвучало как «куда ты денешься». 

 

Если в прошлые дни пробуждение было резким, словно Ухён нырял в холодную речную воду, то в этот раз это больше походило на наркотический дурман. Перед глазами плыли цветные круги, голова трещала, а руки-ноги словно налились свинцом. Организм настолько явно сопротивлялся его желанию проснуться, что Ухён даже разозлился на самого себя. Сонгю спал, накрыв голову курткой, словно пытался скрыться от теплых лучей полуденного солнца, а по его запястью медленно ползла божья коровка. Ухённ попытался сообразить, где же видел похожую куртку, ведь из машины не взяли ничего из теплых вещей, потом вспомнил, что видел такую на Дону. Ухён уже хотел было небрежно смахнуть божью коровку, но от случайной мысли замер и принялся терпеливо ждать. Насекомое перебралось ближе к локтю, будто специально выбирая внутреннюю сторону руки, с более нежной и чувствительной кожей, но Сонгю продолжал сопеть, никак не реагируя. Ухён, отбросив мысль о том, что сейчас эта божья коровка – единственное живое существо здесь, кроме них самих, бережно взял ее и посадил на подоконник.   
— Сонгю! — голос после сна был охрипшим и грубым, и ему пришлось откашляться, чтобы не звучать как скрипучая несмазанная дверь. – Просыпайся, пожалуйста.  
В самом конце фразы голос предательски дрогнул, и Ухёна снова передернуло от отвратительного чувства собственной беспомощности, не покидавшего его с самого момента аварии. Кстати, сколько уже прошло времени? Он попытался подсчитать дни, но дважды сбивался и в итоге бросил. Когда он думал о мире, лежащем за пределами города, о работе, о друзьях или семье, мысли начинали путаться, сбиваясь в комки серой пыли. Ночной же мир оживающих призраков казался ему гораздо ближе и реальнее, а каждое сказанное слово словно отпечаталось в памяти, вытесняя все, что город посчитал ненужным. Приступ отчаяния накатил уже ставшей привычной волной, когда Ухён наконец-то осознал, что растворяется в этом городе, а Сонгю уже…  
— Вставай!   
Ухён с силой столкнул продолжающего безмятежно дрыхнуть бойфренда (это слово никогда ему не нравилось, но другие были еще хуже) на пол и испуганно замер в ожидании, что вот сейчас ему точно прилетит от злющего Сонгю — тот никогда не тормозил в таких вопросах. Наверное, он был бы даже рад этому, но вместо этого после недолгой паузы Ухён вновь услышал тихое сопение.  
Виски сдавило словно тугим обручем. Ухён с силой потер виски, пытаясь избавиться от глухого, уже ставшего почти привычным, шума в ушах.   
— Ну и оставайся тут, — он с трудом удержался, чтобы не пнуть Сонгю, но вместо этого приподнял ему голову, подложил под нее подушку, а сверху набросил куртку. – Ты тяжелый, таскать я тебя не буду, а тебе и тут удобно, похоже. Я вернусь, ты только никуда не уходи.  
От нелепости собственной тирады Ухён немного нервно хихикнул и вышел в коридор, направляясь в ванную в надежде, что водопровод функционирует, и он сможет хотя бы умыться. Белоснежному, пахнущему лавандой полотенцу, которое он обнаружил на чистой раковине, Ухён даже не удивился.

 

Городок оказался даже меньше, чем он думал – всего четыре улицы, на перекрестке которых и стояла их гостиница. Слоняться по изученной уже вдоль и поперек улице, по которой они и пришли сюда, было лень, поэтому Ухён свернул направо. Есть хотелось просто невыносимо, поэтому задачей номер один было найти хоть что-то съестное.   
Возле одного из домов Ухён обнаружил машину, припаркованную прямо на заросшем незабудками газоне. Машинально отметив, что кабриолет, несмотря на поблекшую под дождями и ветром краску, просто сияет чистым салоном, он с сожалением констатировал, что ему тут не перепадет ни капли бензина. Внезапно его ослепило яркой вспышкой, после чего послышался звук захлопнувшегося окна. Быстро осмотревшись, Ухён еще успел заметить покачнувшиеся шторы в одном из мансардных окон соседнего дома.  
Он продолжал упрямо шагать по дороге. Не обращая внимания на шепот вокруг, на отблески рыжих волос и голубой куртки одного из танцоров. Просто шел, переставляя ноги, и медленно считал про себя. На цифре «пятьсот» или «шестьсот» Ухён остановился и огляделся по сторонам – в этот раз он почти вышел из города. Ему оставалось миновать только заброшенный парк, в котором пышно цвели ярко-синие цветы, названия которых он не знал, и шиповник. Ухён успел подумать, что для шиповника вроде бы не сезон, когда очередной знакомый незнакомый голос заставил его замереть. 

 

— Хорошая попытка, — парень в желтой вылинявшей майке и с всклокоченными рыжими волосами одобрительно усмехнулся.   
В руках он держал гитару, и на долю секунды Ухён представил, как одна из струн впивается ему в горло, как он скребет посиневшими ногтями по земле, как проступает кровь на шее.   
— Ух ты, какие у тебя эротические фантазии. Прости, чувак, я, конечно, неотразим, но давно занят.   
— Заткнись, Чанёль, — пробормотал Ухён, прижимая ладони к неожиданно покрасневшим щекам.   
Когда он обернулся, рядом с оградой никого не было, только синие цветы раскачивались под дуновением невидимого ветра.   
Пак Чанёль, второй курс университета дизайна, его машина сломалась неподалеку от города, и он решил попросить помощи у жителей. Все они просто хотели попросить помощи – и Чжан Исин, один из танцоров, и его приятель Лухан, и Сэхун вместе с Чонином, и Дону с Ховоном…  
У них ломались машины, заканчивался бензин, они сбивались с пути, они хотели исследовать заброшенный город. Все попадали сюда по- разному. А потом оставались, убаюканные сказкой, что оживала по ночам.   
Ухён не знал, получалось ли у кого-то выбраться или все, кроме него, засыпали на продавленных кроватях, за потертыми столиками в кафе, рядом с давно сухим фонтаном на площади. Город не помнил тех, кто его покидал.   
Воздух вокруг сгустился, стало тяжелее дышать, губы моментально пересохли – Ухён уже запомнил симптомы, поэтому остановился, вглядываясь в пронзительное голубое небо. «Здесь не бывает дождей, — подумал он, — здесь всегда лето». Почему-то от этой мысли его затошнило. По сути, они с Сонгю угодили в рай, о котором большинство мечтает посреди напряженного рабочего дня – с хорошей погодой, вечной молодостью, с танцами на улице и друзьями, что никогда не бросят. Даже в столичных клубах Ухён не встречал столько однополых парочек – мальчиков и девочек, что не стеснялись целоваться посреди центральной площади. Городу было наплевать, кто ты, городу всего лишь было скучно.   
Он улегся на сочную, зеленую траву, закрыл глаза, перебирая истории всех, кто жил здесь до него, вспоминая каждое лицо, каждый вечер, который они провели вместе. В воздухе одуряюще пахло цветами, громко стрекотали цикады, птица в саду завела свою песню. 

 

— Привет, — Бэкхён осторожно тронул его за плечо и смешно наморщил нос. Он всегда так делал, когда смущался. – Вечно ты засыпаешь в странных местах. Чанёль сказал, чтобы я тебя забрал, Дону волнуется.   
— Опять торчат в очередном баре? – лениво протянул Ухён, переворачиваясь на живот. Прямо перед его носом пробежал озабоченный чем-то муравей.  
— Чанёль говорил что-то про бильярд, только нас и ждут, — усмехнулся Бэкхён, усаживаясь рядом. – Чонин от тоски совсем извелся и поспорил с Луханом, что перетанцует Хою.   
— Ну и как ставки?   
— Очень болезненно ранили эго Ховона, так что он из кожи он лезет, — почти равнодушно пожал плечами Бэкхён, приподнимаясь одним легким движением. Ухён даже позавидовал на долю секунды, а потом вспомнил, что у него осталось не так уж и много времени, чтобы растрачивать его на такие глупые эмоции.  
— Ладно, пошли, — тяжело вздохнул Ухён.   
Звуки музыки он услышал задолго до того, как увидел толпу, собравшуюся около фонтана. Бесцеремонно растолкав зрителей острыми локтями, его спутник пробрался ближе к центру и замер, зачарованно наблюдая за танцующим Чонином.   
— Ну вот как он это делает, а? – с изрядной долей зависти в голосе пробормотал себе под нос Бэкхён и начал осторожно обходить импровизированный танцпол.   
Ухёну ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как последовать за ним, тем более, что справа он заметил всех своих «незнакомцев», а рядом с ними и Сонгю.  
— О, нашлись, — радостно подскочил на месте Дону и бросился к старому магнитофону, выключая трек. – Эй, расходитесь, концерт окончен. Победил Хоя!  
Пока Чонин гонялся за довольно смеющимся Дону, пытаясь одновременно пнуть и дать подзатыльник, а остальные решали, в какой именно бильярдный клуб им завалиться, Ухён неловко топтался неподалеку, не решаясь встревать в беседу. Он категорически не знал, что ему делать – влиться в дружную компанию, как это уже сделал Сонгю, или постараться сбежать от них, закрыться в номере и ждать нового дня в старых развалинах? Желудок свело от голода, и он вспомнил, что уже несколько дней – а в самом деле, сколько? – не ел ничего, кроме бобов. «Похоже, выбора у меня нет», — усмехнулся собственным мыслям Ухён и подошел ближе. Сонгю разговаривал с какой-то длинноволосой девчонкой из зрителей. «Кристал, приехала с подругой пару лет назад», — все это всплыло в памяти, стоило Ухёну задуматься над тем, что он бы с удовольствием сейчас запихнул бы бильярдный шар ей глотку.

 

— Ты где так научился играть? – Сонёль с завистью наблюдал за Ухёном, отправляющим в лузу один красный шар за другим. – Что-то не припоминаю за тобой таких талантов.   
— Колледж, — равнодушно пожал плечами Ухён, обходя стол. – Мы с Сонгю частенько торчим в бильярдном клубе неподалеку от нашего дома.  
— Вы жили вместе? – поперхнулся минералкой Сонёль, переводя удивленный взгляд на стол в углу, где собрались все остальные, отдавая дань бесплатному пиву. – Странно, Сонгю ничего не говорил. Я думал, вы познакомились уже тут.   
— Вообще-то, мы встречаемся со старшей школы, — он достал забитый зеленый шар и поставил на место.   
Сонёль виновато покосился на него, закусив нижнюю губу, и Ухён с такой злостью ударил по шару, что он вылетел за пределы зеленого сукна и покатился по паркету.  
— Засунь свою жалость сам знаешь куда, — Ухён бросил кий на стол и направился в туалет – ему явно было нужно умыться, чтобы хоть немного прийти в себя и начать думать, не отвлекаясь на эмоции вроде ревности и обиды.  
В зеркале Ухён долго всматривался в свое отражение – оно показалось ему бледным и одутловатым, кожа отливала нездоровой зеленью, под глазами залегли темные мешки. Он выглядел так, как должен был выглядеть человек, который не ел несколько дней, да и спал урывками.   
— Сонгю просто новенький, — раздалось за спиной, и Ухён чуть было не подпрыгнул от неожиданности. В этом проклятом городе, видимо, нельзя было остаться одному без того, чтобы кто-то не попытался залезть в душу или мысли.   
Исин сидел на полу, поджав ноги и привалившись к стене, и что-то сосредоточенно рисовал в блокноте.   
— Ты можешь свалить? – грубо поинтересовался Ухён. – Я вроде как поссать зашел, вряд ли это настолько увлекательное шоу.   
— Те, кто здесь давно, — продолжил Исин, пропуская грубость мимо ушей. – Наша память лучше, мы видим тех, кто здесь появляется. Но для Сонгю ты не больше, чем тень из прошлого. И чем дальше ты будешь уходить от города, тем меньше он будет помнить. Впрочем, как и мы, – Исин подул на рисунок, смахивая невидимые крошки, потом осторожно закрыл блокнот. – Ты можешь уйти, как и пара человек из города, только ты ничего не забудешь. Но вот вернуться…— он выразительно пожал плечами.   
— Здесь есть такие, как я? Те, кого не поймал город?  
Исин отрицательно покачал головой.   
— Город поймал нас всех, просто кого-то он держит мечтами, кого-то старыми привязанностями, дружбой, любовью, смехом. Иногда решения принимаешь ты, иногда решения принимают за тебя. И первый вариант гораздо, гораздо хуже, поверь мне.   
— То есть, ты один из тех, кто может уйти? – Ухён отвернулся от зеркала и уставился в глаза Исину. Те казались черными, бездонными колодцами, в которые так легко провалиться, а потом жалобно скрести дно пальцами, не в силах выбраться на поверхность.   
— Чонин, — ответил он и легко улыбнулся. Глаза перестали пугать, теперь они выглядели теплыми, искренними, просто красивые глаза симпатичного парня. – Я не могу.  
— А остальные, те, кто, ну ты понял. Их много?  
— Не так уж. Но они не будут говорить с тобой. Беги, пока можешь. Если сможешь, конечно. Это последний совет, который я могу тебе дать. Разве что еще один – поешь. Это ни к чему тебя не обязывает. У ведьм здесь пища вполне безопасна, — он коротко рассмеялся, вставая, убрал блокнот в рюкзак, отодвинул Ухёна, чтобы поправить перед зеркалом челку, и вышел, аккуратно притворив за собой дверь.   
Он почему-то надеялся, что Исин хлопнет ею изо всех сил, но знал – это невозможно. Исин был не из тех, кто кричит, швыряется стаканами, хлопает дверьми. Такие, как он, тихо приходят и почти незаметно уходят, а тебе остается просто жить с пустотой в сердце.   
Ухён с силой стукнул кулаком по кафелю, надеясь, что боль немного его отрезвит. Больше всего он начинал ненавидеть город даже не за Сонгю, а за непрошеные осколки чужих жизней и чувств, что то и дело всплывали в его памяти. Он знал, что ничего не забудет и что никак не сможет им помочь. Он понятия не имел, как помочь самому себе, не то, что другим.   
Это оказалась отвратительная мысль – горькая, разъедающая ядом внутренности.   
— Эй, ты скоро с копыт рухнешь, если не поешь, — в этот раз в туалет ввалился Химчан и потянул его за руку. – Сэхун принес тебе пасту и попробуй только отказаться.   
В Сеуле у Химчана остались любящая сестра и блестящая карьера музыканта, играющего на национальных инструментах. В городе у него был Ёнгук. 

Чужие истории сломанной мозаикой падали туда, где Ухён хранил свое прошлое, складываясь в паззл его новой жизни. И он был бы безумно рад выбросить этот ненужный мусор обратно, швырнуть его в лицо всем этим людям, которые внезапно возникли в его жизни и ведут себя так, словно имеют право находиться рядом с ним, рядом с Сонгю. Имя отдалось в груди почти фантомной, болью и новым приступом раздражения. Ухён быстро плеснул в лицо ледяной водой, провел холодными пальцами по мокрым от пота вискам, приглаживая волосы, и обернулся к Химчану, привычно надевая образ счастливого Нам Ухёна, довольного собой, жизнью и окружающими его людьми. Разве что немного голодного.

 

— Чанёль, ты опять моргнул, — Мёнсу недовольно прищурился, опуская фотоаппарат. – Ладно, этот кадр вроде бы неплохо вышел, если не обращать внимания на некоторых зазевавшихся. Повесим в кафе на стене, там вроде еще осталось место.  
Чанёль бросил в него скомканной в шарик салфеткой и что-то прошептал на ухо начавшему краснеть Бэкхёну, пока остальные рассаживались обратно по местам. Их компания оказалась слишком большой, чтобы влезть в один кадр, так что Мёнсу пришлось здорово потрудиться, расставляя их.  
— Спать хочется, — неожиданно зевнул Сонгю и положил подбородок на плечо сидевшему рядом Ухёну, прижимаясь холодным носом к его уху. – Пошли домой?   
От неожиданной ласки, от которой он уже успел отвыкнуть, Ухён замер, не решаясь пошевелиться, чтобы не спугнуть. Повернув голову, он неловко ткнулся сухими губами в чужую щеку и закрыл глаза, на ощупь находя ладонь Сонгю и переплетая пальцы. Он уже открыл рот, чтбобы ответить: «Да-да, конечно, хоть на край света, только не отпускай меня», как его перебил Дону:  
— А может, завтра на пикник в парк? Бутерброды, волейбол и все такое?   
Сонгю вздрогнул, отодвигаясь от Ухёна, и с удивлением опустил взгляд на свою руку, которую до сих пор крепко сжимали. Но он со злостью притянул его обратно, не обращая внимания на удивленные лица.   
— Не отпущу, — процедил сквозь зубы Ухён, с вызовом уставившись на замолчавшего Дону. – И не притворяйся, что не понимаешь, о чем я говорю.   
Дону растерянно моргнул, продолжая смотреть на него, и Ухёну на мгновение стало стыдно. Это же Дону, мягкий и улыбчивый Дону, обидеть которого все равно, что обидеть ребенка. И все его, Ухёна, ядовитые фантазии, все его тяжелые мысли не более чем досужие выдумки загнанного в угол зверя. Но потом Сонгю выдернул свою ладонь и сжал в кулак, отодвигаясь от Ухёна еще дальше, рискуя свалиться со скамьи.   
— Ты рехнулся? Сонёль говорил мне о твоих… странных фантазиях. Прекращай, Ухён, это уже не смешно.   
Вместо ответа он расхохотался, вытирая выступившие от смеха слезы.  
— Нет, это смешно, неужели ты не видишь как это смешно?  
Он хотел напомнить, как они познакомились, как впервые поцеловались, как Сонгю постоянно ему дарил безвкусные галстуки и покупал конфеты, не слушая жалобы на диеты, он даже открыл рот, но теплые ладони Чонина легли ему на шею.   
— Пойдем, потанцуем. Станет легче. 

Ухён не поверил ему, ни единому слову, но послушно встал и поплелся вслед за Чонином, стараясь не обращать внимания на встревоженный взгляд Дону и расстроенный Ховона.   
Музыка обняла его каждой нотой, пробралась под одежду морскою водой, осела каплями пота на лбу и висках. Он закрыл глаза, растворяясь в бите, в губах Сонгю, его руках, скользящих по бедрам Ухёна, шрамике на животе, чувствительной точке за ухом – «поцелуй, и все пройдет». Все эти воспоминания отныне имели смысл только для него, оставались только у него, надежно спрятанные в разноцветной коробочке под кроватью. В такой хранила записки и валентинки младшая кузина, над которой Ухён постоянно подтрунивал. Теперь он сам казался себе не больше, чем криво нарисованной картинкой от надоедливого поклонника.  
«Все это колода карт, — непонятно откуда взялось в голове Ухёна, и он чуть было не сбился с ритма, но Исин подхватил его движение, превращая ошибку в изюминку танца. – Все мы тут колода карт».   
Он обернулся, чтобы перехватить улыбку Чанёля, задумчиво перебиравшего волосы Бэкхёна. Улыбку Химчана, положившего ладонь на пальцы Ёнгука. Улыбку Дону, Хои, Кристал…Они больше не казались ему манекенами, они дышали, пели, танцевали, ссорились и мирились. И при этом оставались всего лишь картами, в которые играл город, притаившийся за дверью бара, разлегшийся темнотой в углах. Компьютерной игрой, где можно выбрать цвет волос, кроссовок и работу для персонажа.   
«Если я уйду, — подумал Ухён, — то с кем останется Сонгю?». Он хорошо понимал, что ему быстро найдут замену. Одинокий город, как это ни парадоксально, не терпел одиночества, с радостью играя роль свахи. Быть может, он выберет кого-то из своих, а, скорее всего, затянет в свои сети новую жертву.   
Ухён окончательно потерял ритм танца, замер посередине бара, прижимая ладонь к груди. Он вспомнил, как впервые поссорился с Сонгю, как ему казалось, что это навсегда, что больше они слова друг другу не скажут, и как кто-то из его друзей – странно, но его имя потерялось в глубине памяти – пытался его утешить. «Это как выдернуть зуб – раз и все».  
Сейчас Ухён чувствовал себя, как открытый зубной канал, в котором без заморозки ковыряются щипцами. 

 

Когда он открыл глаза, солнечный лучик игриво скользил по грязному потолку, от пыли вновь хотелось чихать, а Сонгю рядом не оказалось. По правде говоря, Ухён ждал чего-то подобного, но от этого легче почему-то не стало. Он выпил воду, которую ему оставили на тумбочке – Сонёль? Мёнсу? Запихнул в себя пару ложек мюсли с молоком – Сэхун? Химчан? Накинул на плечи куртку, потому что вокруг стало резко холодно – Дону? Чанёль?   
И вышел на улицу. Небо сегодня хмурилось, в отдалении глухо рокотала гроза, лужи сверкали в выбоинах на асфальте. Резкий порыв ветра растрепал волосы, обжег щеки, и Ухён невольно поднял воротник. За эти пару дней он успел отвыкнуть, что в мире еще осталась осень.   
Он решительно вздохнул и зашагал, но не к выходу из города, а к неприметному зданию с надписью «Библиотека», он приметил его во время прошлой прогулки. Порою героям сериалов и фильмов удавалось найти пару ответов на свои вопросы, почему бы ему не попытаться. 

Библиотека оказалось такой же, как и все в этом городе – небольшой, уютной, очень пыльной. И, как и везде, складывалось ощущение, что люди ушли из нее неожиданно, бросив все свои вещи. Ухён провел пальцами по бронзовому крокодилу, который библиотекарь, похоже, использовал как пресс-папье, стирая пыль с бугристой шкуры. В его открытой пасти виднелись монетки – блестящие, словно только что-то из-под пресса. Ухён сунул к ним монетку в пять вон, случайно завалявшийся в кармане, стараясь не раздумывать над тем, кто до него оставлял плату за посещение.  
Книг было слишком много для такого маленького помещения. Они занимали все шкафы, мутно поблескивающие на тусклом свете, с трудом проникающим сюда сквозь плотные жалюзи, громоздились на столах, полу и даже подоконнике. Ухён медленно шел вдоль рядов, иногда останавливаясь. Еще бы знать, что он ищет...  
Он наугад вытянул книгу с верхнего ряда – на обложке светловолосая девушка мирно спала на кровати, увитой шиповником, алые лепестки почти касались ее приоткрытых губ. Поморщившись от ненужных ассоциаций, Ухён сунул ее на место и осмотрелся.   
— Думаю, книги мне не помогут, — громко сказал он, чувствуя себя несколько глупо – надо же, докатился до того, чтобы разговаривать с самим собой. Но вынужденное молчание слишком уж давило.  
Ухён запустил пальцы во взъерошенные, давно не мытые волосы, и с силой дернул за пряди в надежде, что боль поможет сосредоточиться.   
— Я знаю, что ты меня слышишь. Хочешь, чтобы я остался? Или плевать на меня, тебя интересует лишь Сонгю? – вместо ответа в дальнем, самом темном углу комнаты, послышался глухой удар, словно что-то упало с высоты, а в воздух поднялось небольшое облачко вездесущей пыли.  
— О, это достаточно внятный намек, — пробормотал Ухён под нос и направился в ту сторону, старательно обходя завалы из книг, сваленные прямо в проходе между стеллажами.  
На кожаном кресле, заманчиво чистом, лежали газеты, перетянутые тонкой бечевкой. Пожелтевшие, с потрепанными краями, они казались старыми, но, сколько бы Ухён ни искал, он не нашел ни одного упоминания о дате выпуска. С первой же страницы на него смотрел привычно-серьезный, почти хмурый Мёнсу. «Известный фотограф, автор серии «Оттенки безумия», пропал накануне новой выставки». Ухён осторожно развязал бечевку и достал газету, внимательно вчитываясь в строки.   
«Ким Мёнсу любил повторять фразу Роберта Капы: «Если твои фотографии недостаточно убедительны, значит ты находился недостаточно близко». Руководствуясь этим принципом, он всегда старался провести как можно больше времени рядом с теми, кто выступал объектами его работ. Накануне очередной выставки он автостопом уехал в небольшое путешествие по стране, но вот уже вторую неделю не выходит на связь со своим агентом».  
Со следующего разворота на него смотрели Лухан и Исин. Радостный Исин с огромным кубком в руках и Лухан, наливающий в него шампанское из двух бутылок сразу. «Интервью с победителями национального танцевального чемпионата». Ухён усмехнулся – вот уж кто остался верен себе, и отложил газету в сторону.   
Кристал с незнакомой темноволосой девушкой: «Одну из студенток, пропавших на прошлой неделе, нашли на 55-й трассе», на следующей же фотографии та, вторая девушка, смотрит в камеру беспомощно и со слезами на глазах.   
Фотография неожиданно серьезного Сонёля на фоне какого-то муниципального здания. «Ли Сонёль добился оправдательного приговора для Ким Тэвона, обвиняющегося в убийстве. Молодой адвокат сумел убедить суд присяжных в невиновности своего клиента».   
— Ну надо же, — пробормотал Ухён, рассматривая Сонёля, которого привык видеть легкомысленным и смешливым.   
«Ли Сонджон, подающий надежды программист, пропал во время своего отпуска на Чечжу. Последний его проект по разработке новейшей системы безопасности остался незавершенным».   
Все они были здесь – танцоры и музыканты, студенты, будущие политики и спортсмены. У большинства осталась за пределом города насыщенная, яркая жизнь, которую они променяли на вечерние огни и встречи в баре с друзьями. Ничего другого в городе Ухён практически не видел. Хотя. Возможно, он плохо смотрел, пытаясь убедить себя, что его окружает чистое зло.   
— Почему? – еще раз тихо спросил он, слепо глядя в газетные вырезки. Память о том, кем был каждый из них, до того как угодил в эту ловушку.   
— Может быть, потому что ты боишься, — щелкнула зажигалка, из окна потянуло июньской свежестью.   
Холода и дождя как не бывало.   
— Чего я боюсь? – переспросил Ухён, нервно кусая губу.   
— Не знаю. Меня. Себя. Сонгю. Своих желаний.   
Скрипнула кожаная куртка, тяжелый ботинок глухо ударился о стену.   
— Джеджун, сколько раз я просил тебя не курить в библиотеке! – донеслось снизу. – Устроишь пожар, потом опять все чинить.   
— Прости, мне надо идти. Юнхо ругается, а ругаться он умеет долго и со вкусом — Джеджун выкинул недокуренную сигарету, спрыгнул с окна и прошел мимо Ухёна, легко толкнув его плечом.   
«Он хотел стать рокером», — пронеслось в голове.   
Неожиданно лицо Джеджуна расплылось, вместо него проступили черты Юнхо, затем Исина, Чанёля, Мёнсу. Все это выглядело кошмарным калейдоскопом – отвратительным и одновременно притягательным.   
Наконец перед Ухёном оказался Сонгю со знакомым прищуром, который делал его похожим на лису.   
— Не пытайся найти ответы снаружи, — прошептал он, дотрагиваясь ладонью до его щеки. – Я был всегда, я буду всегда, но дорогу сюда я показываю не всем.   
Щелчок зажигалки, и вновь рядом со стеллажами стоял Джеджун с газетой в руках. Он протянул ее Ухёну, а потом сбежал по лестнице, легко перепрыгивая через ступеньку.   
— Да не курю я, тебе показалось.   
Ухён никак не мог сообразить – была лестница до того, как он пришел сюда, или она возникла только сейчас.   
«Ким Сонгю, студент медицинского колледжа, пропал во время летних каникул. Если вы видели его, сообщите в ближайшее отделение полиции или по телефону…»  
Он узнал номер матери Сонгю, выронил газету и опустился на пол, обнимая себя за колени. Если он до этого надеялся, что сумеет уйти из города не один, то теперь точно знал – ничего не выйдет. Сонгю сделал свой выбор, как только они перешли черту. Но Ухён никак не мог понять, почему ему так не повезло – или повезло, как посмотреть.   
Если пройти десять километров на восток, то он попадет на бензоколонку, сможет заправить машину и уехать далеко-далеко отсюда. Карта появилась в его голове, ясная, четкая, чуть ли не с подсказками навигатора. Ухён подумал, что как только вернется в Сеул, запросит трансфер в США или Европу, улетит из Кореи, чтобы не видеть эту страну, чтобы не пытаться отыскать этот город.   
Газеты шуршали вокруг него, сворачивались, выгибались, превращаясь в серую пыль.

 

— Не хочу даже спрашивать, каким ветром тебя занесло в библиотеку, — хмыкнул Юнхо, когда Ухён со стоном вытянулся, разминая затекшие плечи. – Спать на учебнике по судебной психиатрии наверняка не очень удобно, верно?   
Ухён неопределенно повел плечами, соглашаясь, и с неудовольствием покосился на собственное отражение с красным пятном на щеке, где отпечатался уголок книги:  
— Плохо спал вчера, вот и вырубился.   
— Кошмары? – участливо поинтересовался Юнхо, на что Ухён лишь поджал губы, не желая продолжать разговор.

 

На узкой дорожке, вымощенной позитивно-желтой плиткой, лежали ажурные тени от разлапистых каштановых листьев. Ветер, правда, был странный – то порывисто налетал, почти сбивая с ног и каждый раз окутывая его белым облаком одуванчиков, то мирно укладывался между деревьев, оглушая Ухёна стрекотом умолкших ранее цикад.   
На место встречи он шел как можно медленнее, едва передвигая ноги – ему нужно было время для того, чтобы спокойно обдумать все, что он узнал. И решить, наконец, что же ему делать. Уйти – самое разумное в этой ситуации, но при мысли о том, что придется оставить Сонгю, сердце сжималось с почти невыносимой силой. А забрать у города то, что тот посчитал своим, у Ухёна не хватило бы сил, как бы безжалостно это не звучало.  
За очередным поворотом, спрятанным за небольшой беседкой, он наконец-то увидел шумную компанию своих друзей, удобно устроившихся на небольшой полянке. До Ухёна теперь долетали обрывки разговоров, смысл которых, правда, совершенно терялся, словно все разговаривали на каком-то иностранном языке. Мёнсу рассматривал что-то на дисплее фотоаппарата, Чонин лежал на спине, задрав майку и подставив живот почти обжигающему полуденному солнцу, Сонджон читал манхву. Ухёну хотелось вытряхнуть из своей головы все навязанные эмоции и привязанности, слишком уж быстро и неправильно все эти люди вплелись в нить его судьбы. Они ему нравились. Кажется, даже вполне искренне. Но Ухён не раздумывая обменял бы их на возможность уйти не одному.   
Стоило ему подумать о Сонгю, как тот прошел мимо него, не замечая, и подошел к обернувшимся на радостный крик Лухана друзьям.   
— Ты опоздал, — не вставая с пледа, лягнул его Чанёль, и засмеялся, оценив вытянувшееся от неожиданного пинка лицо Сонгю. – Да ладно, не дуйся как девчонка.   
Ухён вздохнул и пошел в ту же сторону.   
— Привет, — его улыбка скорее походила на болезненную гримасу. – Я не сразу вас нашел.  
Сэхун обернулся, с недоумением рассматривая его, и отвернулся через несколько секунд. Осознание того, что он мог опоздать, окатило Ухёна словно холодной водой, ладони вспотели, а желание схватить Сонгю, растерянно смотрящего на него, и оттащить в сторону, стало почти непреодолимым.  
— Ухён, я тебя не сразу узнал, — виновато улыбнулся Сэхун. – Ты подстригся?   
— Нет, — с тяжелым вздохом он уселся прямо на траву и потянулся за бутербродом с тунцом.   
— Ты уже познакомился с Сонгю? – Дону прижался к его спине, обнимая за талию и щекоча прерывистым дыханием кожу. – Он новенький, недавно переехал.   
— Что?  
Все-таки опоздал. Ухён не выдержал и, наплевав на голос разума, вскочил на ноги, притягивая к себе Сонгю и целуя с отчаянной злостью.   
— Чего тебе не хватает? – он почти кричал в лицо опешившему парню. – Ты, идиот, решил просто сбежать от меня? От матери? От реальной, чтоб тебя, жизни?   
— Да пошел ты, придурок, — Сонгю оттолкнул его, но Ухён, легко отбросив в сторону руки Чонина, который пытался скрутить его, вновь схватил его за руку, с силой сжимая запястье:  
— Это отличная шутка, правда. Я ведь был прав тогда, в баре, это самая веселая шутка, — почти шептал Ухён, прислонившись лбом к его плечу. – Мы на побережье ехали, помнишь? А еще ты собаку хотел, я был против, но почему бы и нет? Маленького пушистого щенка, который будет лизать голые пятки и лаять на соседей. Сонгю, я тебя люблю, честное слово, вспомни меня, пожалуйста.   
Сонгю медленно, по одному пальцу, отодрал его от своей руки, недовольно покосился на красное пятно на том месте, где Ухён вцепился в него. «Синяк будет», заторможено подумал Ухён, не решаясь поднять взгляд. После короткой паузы Сонгю, коротко размахнувшись, ударил по лицу и развернулся, быстрым шагом направившись к выходу.  
Ухён, проводив его беспомощным взглядом, тяжело осел вниз, и уткнулся пылающим лицом в колени.   
— Проиграл, проиграл, проиграл, — монотонно бормотал он, медленно раскачиваясь на одном месте и пытаясь убедить себя в том, что это всего лишь кошмар. Сейчас он проснется, рядом будет лежать сонный Сонгю, потом они спустятся на улицу, уйдут прочь из города, поймают попутку и уедут в прекрасное будущее. Вместе, как всегда, как и должно быть.  
— Пойдем, тебе лучше уйти сейчас, — Чонин протянул ему руку, и Ухён схватился за нее с жадностью заблудившегося ребенка. – Я доведу тебя до гостиницы, чтобы ты не потерялся еще раз.  
Ухён впервые вернулся в гостиницу добровольно.   
Чонин на прощанье махнул ему рукой – они так ничего и не сказали друг другу по пути сюда, портье проводил задумчивым взглядом и поставил в журнале напротив его фамилии галочку, а горничная улыбнулась. Вещей у него не было, но Ухёну хотелось дать себе еще один шанс — заснуть, а потом проснуться рядом с Сонгю.   
Пусть даже он сам не верил в это.

Утром он открыл глаза и привычно потянулся за бутылкой с водой. Пальцы скользнули по воздуху, пронзительно скрипнула кровать, когда Ухён сел слишком резко. Сонгю рядом, разумеется, не было. Гостиница выглядела так, словно он не прожил в ней последние несколько дней, даже старый матрас больше не хранил форму его тела. Пыль и грязь, и фотографии, на которых нельзя различить лиц.   
Но Ухён знал каждого, кто остался на этих снимках, ему не нужно было вглядываться в поплывшие линии – Исин и Чонин показывают «виктори» в камеру, Чанёль с улыбкой вглядывается вдаль, Кристал (или как там ее зовут на самом деле?) прижимает к груди большого плюшевого тигра. Мёнсу был прекрасным фотографом, впрочем, им и остался. Пусть отныне его выставки ограничены небольшим кругом.   
Ухён потер лоб от неожиданной мысли – он точно помнил, что на входе в город они с Сонгю видели название, но теперь, как бы он не старался напрячь память, оно ускользало. Город хотел остаться безымянным – просто городом, без заглавной буквы. Как известно, желания хозяина принято уважать.   
Он еще раз осмотрелся напоследок, размышляя, не забрать ли что-нибудь как сувенир, как напоминание о том, что Сонгю и все остальные действительно существовали. Но быстро передумал – вне пределов этого зачарованного места вещи теряли свою силу и превращались в обычные сломанные часы или выцветшие снимки в потрепанных рамках.   
Ухён брел по знакомым улицам, внимательно вглядываясь в каждую мелочь, но в этот раз вокруг не происходило ничего необычного. Один из сотен заброшенных городов, памятник самому себе, постепенно разрушающийся от времени. Ничьи лица не мелькали в пыльных стеклах, никто не окликал его, ветер был прохладным, но не пробирал до костей. Если бы Ухён не столкнулся с городом, он бы никогда в жизни не подумал, что здесь что-то не так. Сейчас он больше всего на свете хотел вернуться обратно, заправить вовремя машину, а лучше вообще остаться в Сеуле. Хотя в глубине души он подозревал, что город выбирал своих жителей не просто так, что, скорее всего, он бы дотянулся до Сонгю рано или поздно. От этой мысли Ухёну стало неуютно, скула неожиданно заныла, словно его ударили только что, а не несколько часов назад. Он прибавил шаг, торопясь выбраться даже не из города, скорее, из собственной головы, хотя понимал, что это невозможно. Наверное, можно найти ту подружку Кристал, устроить с ней клуб «Анонимных выбравшихся».   
«Да, я сразу поняла, что здесь что-то не так, но Кристал ничего не замечала».   
«Я хотел, чтобы Сонгю ушел со мной, но он забыл, что я существую».  
«Мы с ней дружили столько лет, а она спросила, как меня зовут».   
Ухён горько расхохотался. Лучше сделать вид, что ничего не было, что Сонгю ушел за бензином и не вернулся. Незаметно для себя он миновал старый парк и выбрался на тропинку, которой, кажется, давно никто не пользовался. Над головой у него пролетела ворона, торжествующе каркая, и только в этот момент Ухён сообразил, что, оказывается, он пересек границу города.  
Теперь он был окончательно свободен. Впереди его ждали Сеул, семья, университет и карьера, объяснения с мамой Сонгю, допросы в полиции, сочувствующие взгляды, в общем, обычная жизнь. Ухён знал, что через пару лет найдет себя парня или девушку, начнет копить на квартиру, возможно, они все-таки заведут собаку, которая будет громко лаять и кусать их за голые пятки.   
По инерции он сделал несколько шагов, а потом замер на месте. Нет, у него не закружилась голова, не поплыли перед глазами цветные пятна. Ухён еще раз представил себе свою жизнь без Сонгю, без всех, кто остался за его спиной, пусть они были знакомы всего пару дней, а потом развернулся и побежал обратно. На долю секунды ему показалось, что город тает в густом тумане, что он не сможет его отыскать и рванул еще быстрее. Сердце колотилось где-то в горле, легкие горели, ноги начали подгибаться, и он рухнул на землю, обиженно всхлипывая. Он же решил остаться, ну почему, почему…  
— Где тебя так долго носило? – Дону с силой хлопнул его по плечу и опустился рядом с ним возле ограды парка, где вновь буйно цвел шиповник и цветы, которые, вроде, назывались незабудки. – Мы решили, что ты заблудился.   
Ухён поднял взгляд и невольно улыбнулся. Все они пришли его встретить – и Исин с Чонином, и Чанёль с Бэкхёном, и Лухан с Сэхуном, и Кристал с Тэмином, и Джеджун с Юнхо, а главное Дону, Ховон (но лучше Хоя), Мёнсу, Сонёль, Сонджон.  
— Я волновался, придурок, — Сонгю протянул ему руку, — и скучал. В следующий раз так не делай, окей?  
— Окей, — покорно кивнул Ухён и уткнулся носом в его висок, вдыхая такой родной, такой любимый запах. – Давай заведем собаку?  
— С ума сошел? – Сонгю попытался отстраниться, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза, но вместо этого прижался еще крепче. – Хорошо, только маленькую.   
Ухён успел заметить, как ему синхронно подмигнули Исин и Джеджун, а потом его схватили за руку, куда-то потащили, и мир вокруг закружился в карусели.

Никто из них не прочитал заметку в газете о том, что пропали два студента – Ким Сонгю и Нам Ухён. Никто из них не заметил, как замерцали границы города, как он покрылся рябью, а потом просто растаял в воздухе. Город плыл над землей, над миром, поднимаясь все выше и выше. 

Если кто-нибудь однажды перестанет бояться, пусть найдет это место.


End file.
